


Well Read, Well Kissed

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Grantaire/Combeferre, reading together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Read, Well Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/gifts).



Combeferre leans until his cheek is resting on the pillow of Grantaire’s matted curls where the older man is curled up on his shoulder flipping lazily through an art magazine Combeferre doesn’t recognize, occasionally making disparaging noises at whatever the editorials say beneath the pieces. Combeferre himself is skimming a novel, finals having just ended, and he and Grantaire both too exhausted to drag themselves back to their apartments.

Combeferre twists slightly, humming a kiss into Grantaire’s hair, prompting him to lean up and capture his mouth for a few long seconds before tucking back into Combeferre’s side, huffing a laugh against his neck.

"What’s funny?" Combeferre murmurs lowly. It is the library after all.

"Nothing," Grantaire mouths against his collar. “I’m just happy."

Something warm and secret blooms underneath Combeferre’s ribs, just by his heart. “I’m glad. I’m happy, too.”


End file.
